Pomegranate
by Agatha Romaniev
Summary: [Blood: The Last Vampire / Blood Plus] Saya, en su propio cuerpo, sintió descorrer la farsa de aquella atroz lista de pendientes que le deparaba su vida en la guerra y su posición de reina destronada y exiliada, hasta que debajo de las sábanas sólo quedaron sus sueños plagados de abismos negros y el aroma dulzón de una fruta podrida.
1. Masquerade

**Disclaimer:** _Blood+_ no me pertenece, son propiedad de Production I.G., Aniplex y Junichi Fujisaku. _Blood: The Last Vampire_ no me pertenece, es propiedad de Production I.G., SPE Visual Works y Hiroyuki Kitakubo.

 **Advertencias:** violencia física y psicológica, violación sexual, lenguaje soez y temas adultos.

 **Nota:** este fanfic se desarrolla a mediados de los años sesenta, donde tienen lugar los acontecimientos de la película de animación _Blood: The Last Vampire_ , con referencias a la película live action del 2009 con el mismo nombre y la presencia de personajes del anime Blood+, como Hagi y Amshel. Se recomienda ver la película de animación _Blood: The Last Vampire_ para comprender por completo los acontecimientos desarrollados en este fanfic y, por estas mismas razones, se podrán ver ciertas diferencias en la personalidad de personajes como Saya y Hagi (la primera, mucho más agresiva y dura de lo que se le conoció o se "volvió" en Blood+, y Hagi ligeramente más comunicativo). Cabe destacar que los personajes llamados David y Louis/Lewis que aparecen aquí son los antecesores de los personajes del Escudo Rojo que conocimos en Blood+.

* * *

" _When he knocked on my door and entered the room_ _  
_ _My trembling subsided in his sure embrace_ _  
_ _He would be my first man, and with a careful hand_ _  
_ _He wiped at the tears that ran down my face"_

 **Where the wild roses grow** **—Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds**

* * *

 **Masquerade**

 _1 de noviembre de 1966. Ciudad de Fussa, Tokio, Japón_

Por unos segundos juró haberse quedado dormida, pero no estaba segura del todo. En las últimas semanas sus sueños no eran más que vacíos de indiferencia eterna e inconsciente que le mostraban absolutamente _nada_ : hondos abismos negros sin principio ni final donde no sentía nada. Un estado, imaginó, más similar al de la muerte que al del descanso profundo o incluso el coma natural por el que pasaba cada pocos años.

De todas formas, aquello no difería mucho al cómo se sentía, y veía, en estado de vigilia.

Se miraba al espejo y más que una aparente adolescente enojada, una colegiala disfrazada o una guerrera que salía todos los días a cazar los monstruos que eran su raza, la imagen que proyectaba en el reflejo del cristal era más similar al un sonámbulo malhumorado buscando intrusos imaginarios dentro de su casa, pero en su caso, los intrusos eran reales: quirópteros, y la casa era el mundo entero allí donde sus siempre inalcanzables enemigos pisaban tierra llevando con ellos la maldición de su sangre e infinita hambre de poder.

Tampoco podía decir que extrañara el tener sueños. Sus pesadillas tenían décadas persiguiéndola cada noche con mucho más ahínco y hambre que cualquier quiróptero creado con la sangre de su sociópata hermana.

En sus pesadillas es donde más vulnerable podía llegar a sentirse: corría, veía sus pies moverse, pero no avanzaba un paso; empuñaba decidida su espada, pero sus golpes eran débiles y el filo, inútil. Intentaba gritar, y lo intentaba e intentaba hasta que finalmente gritaba de verdad y despertaba cubierta de sudor, aterrorizada, con las manos de Hagi sobre sus hombros y su cara borrosa mientras ella le susurraba, aletargada, que sólo había tenido una pesadilla.

Pero desde su último y prematuro despertar no había tenido sueños. Su mente estaba ya no en blanco, sino en negro. Hagi también lo había notado, pero había tenido, no la delicadeza, sino la prudencia de no decir nada al respecto.

Recostada sobre la cama del horroroso motel, más un putero que otra cosa, demasiado cansada como para siquiera quitarse de encima el ridículo uniforme escolar que debía usar para infiltrarse con éxito en las escuelas de las cuales el Escudo Rojo sospechaba, Saya abrió uno de sus ojos, con su cara contra la almohada y el cuerpo lánguido. Miró a la ventana.

Era de noche. No supo en qué momento oscureció y le pareció que había sido demasiado pronto. El otoño aún estaba presente, pero cada vez más débil y comenzaba a dar paso al invierno con su prematura oscuridad y ráfagas frías.

Se preguntó cuándo demonios aparecería David o Louis. Desde la batalla contra los quirópteros la noche anterior de Halloween, en la Base Aérea de Yokota, ambos habían estado demasiado ocupados con los arreglos para su traslado a una nueva escuela dentro de dos días y con los rastros que habían quedado de la batalla en Yokota. Como siempre, demasiados cabos sueltos que el Escudo Rojo tenía que cerrar cuanto antes, antes de que el mundo comenzase a sospechar que había seres que eran más que simples homo sapiens entre ellos, alimentándose de ellos, y a ella hasta ese momento no le habían llevado una sola puñetera gota de sangre.

Tenía dos días desde que se le acabaran los suministros y ya comenzaba a sentir los efectos. De lo contrario, no estaría en ese momento tirada en la cama igual que un gato atropellado.

Si seguía así tendría que salir a cazar, o por lo menos presionar a David para que enviase a alguien, pero cada vez que lo llamaba, a él o al Escudo Rojo, los teléfonos se encontraban ocupados.

Saya no entendía como la organización prácticamente podían dejarla a la deriva en _ese_ aspecto, a su principal arma. Bien sabían que necesitaba sangre diariamente si querían que estuviera en su máximo potencial.

Y Hagi estaba demasiado lejos, todavía terminando con su trabajo en Londres. Le habían dicho que en cuanto su Caballero terminase con los blancos en la ciudad británica lo enviarían a Japón con ella, a menos que las fechas de reubicación de ambos coincidieran con su próximo viaje a Nueva York.

Tenía un mes desde que los separasen en Londres. Un mes alimentándose de sangre fría y espesa, guardada en bolsas y embotellada. Sabía a rayos y extrañaba como nunca la sangre hirviente de su Caballero, aunque no tenía demasiadas ganas de verlo y soportarlo mientras él hacía su papel de la voz de la consciencia que, desde su último despertar, Saya estaba ignorando o, simplemente, masacrando igual que hacía con sus enemigos.

Cerró los ojos unos instantes y luego los abrió, encontrando la granada a medio terminar todavía sobre el escritorio, frente a la ventana. La había comprado de regreso en una frutería callejera solamente porque necesitaba algo con azúcar que la mantuviera más o menos en pie, y porque era roja, y su néctar, rojo como la sangre. Le habría servido más un chocolate o una golosina, pero de sólo pensar en meterse eso a la boca y tragarlo le entraban náuseas.

Curiosamente, si no bebía sangre, el resto de la comida humana comenzaba a saberle a podrido. Si no tomaba el _alimento_ que realmente requería su cuerpo, la que no necesitaba era incapaz de digerirla.

Cada vez que despertaba su cuerpo tenía otra novedad que mostrarle, como diciéndole lo extraña que era, y los doctores del Escudo Rojo siempre tenían nuevos estudios e investigaciones en curso con respecto a ella, su sangre y su raza. Los exámenes médicos no paraban en cuanto le daban un descanso de sus actividades, tampoco las muestras de sangre, y sabía que mientras ella no estaba disponible estudiaban entonces la biología de los Caballeros, de Hagi, que parecía inmensamente similar como diferente a la de ella.

Saya los detestaba. No entendía la razón por la cual sentían tanta fascinación por ella y su raza. Ella no sentía la más mínima curiosidad por la raza humana.

Aún peor, su propia raza sentía una fascinación prácticamente obsesiva por la misma.

La realidad es que ni los humanos, ni los quirópteros, entendían a los mismos quirópteros.

Suspiró pesadamente cuando el cansancio finalmente comenzó a apoderarse de ella. Por unos segundos se sintió realmente relajada. Tal vez podría dormir un poco… y cuando despertase intentaría contactar de nuevo a David.

Cerró los ojos, pero a los pocos segundos tuvo que abrirlos de golpe. Alguien había tocado la puerta.

Saya se irguió sobre la cama como impulsada por un resorte, y sin pensarlo sacó la katana de su estuche, que hasta entonces había estado descansando a un lado de ella en la cama, igual que un peligroso pero dócil amante.

Salió de la cama lentamente, procurando no hacer ruido. Cuando atravesó la alcoba hasta la puerta y estuvo cerca de ella puso la espada en alto, lista para atacar: entonces escuchó una voz.

—¿Saya? —Dijeron del otro lado—. Saya, soy yo.

 _Era la voz de Hagi._

La muchacha bajó la espada y frunció el ceño, mirando la puerta, como si la superficie de madera pudiese darle una respuesta. _¿Qué hacía él ahí?_

—¿Hagi? —murmuró, colocando la mano sobre el picaporte. Sin pensarlo demasiado abrió y, efectivamente, encontró a su Caballero del otro lado, enfundado en una gabardina negra y tan estoico como siempre—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Tan pronto?

Se hizo a un lado para que pasara mientras ella se adentraba también al cuarto. El Caballero se tomó unos segundos para cerrar la puerta tras de sí, echando llave. La muchacha no se percató de ello cuando se dirigió a la cama para guardar la katana en su vaina y estuche.

—Acabo de llegar —contestó el hombre, siguiéndola, observando con atención cómo la larga falda escolar, plisada y negra, chocaba contra sus pantorrillas a cada paso.

—¿Terminaste con todo en Londres? Creí que tardarías más.

El tono de la muchacha era áspero, una mezcla entre mal humor y sorpresa, pero el Caballero guardó silencio unos segundos, como si se estuviera tomando el tiempo para pensar.

—Sí, Saya.

De alguna forma, esta vez le pareció extraño su silencio. Hagi era callado, sí, pero siempre contestaba al instante cuando ella le hacía una pregunta directa. Se volvió a mirarlo, y lo encontró extrañamente diferente. La gabardina que usaba debía ser nueva, porque nunca la había visto entre las ropas que su Caballero llevaba en los viajes. También olía diferente, como si se hubiese echado encima una colonia, sin embargo Hagi jamás usaba ningún tipo de perfume. Pero había algo más, algo diferente en él… lucía igual que siempre, pero de alguna forma incompleto, como si le faltase un detalle vital que lo terminaba por caracterizar e identificar.

Algo le faltaba tan propio en él como la katana en ella.

—¿Dónde está tu estuche? —preguntó con una ceja en alto.

Se refería al estuche donde guardaba su violonchelo. Nunca se separaba de él: no solamente allí guardaba su instrumento, sino también, en ocasiones, la propia espada de Saya, además de utilizar el estuche reforzado como escudo.

El Caballero miró hacia atrás, por encima de su hombro, como si apenas se diera cuenta de ese no _tan_ pequeño detalle.

—Lo dejé en el cuartel del Escudo Rojo —respondió con simpleza.

Saya frunció el ceño. _¿De qué carajos hablaba?_ Aún más, Hagi _nunca_ dejaba su violonchelo: hacerlo era equivalente a cortarse las manos, tanto como quitarle la espada a ella era como andar desnuda.

—Aquí no hay ningún cuartel del Escudo Rojo.

Increíblemente, lo vio torcer la boca y bajar la vista.

—No, no lo hay, Saya.

 _Y sonrió._ Era una sonrisa que jamás le había visto. Una sonrisa maligna. Pero le era familiar, ya la había visto en alguien más cuya identidad su mente fue incapaz de asociar al instante.

La chica abrió los ojos como platos y un gemido ahogado escapó de su garganta cuando lo comprendió todo.

 _Ese no era Hagi._

Antes de poder correr por su katana un puñetazo dio contra su rostro con una fuerza increíble. Una fuerza que solamente podía poseer una Reina quiróptero, o en todo caso, un Caballero.

La chica cayó al suelo, con la mejilla adolorida y la visión trastocada, más no noqueada, y estando tirada aprovechó para posicionarse y lanzar una patada baja contra los tobillos del impostor, quien, al parecer sacado de juego por unos instantes gracias a la resistencia de la chica, cayó también cuando el golpe lo hizo perder el equilibrio.

Saya aprovechó para saltar sobre la cama y sacar su katana. Todavía sobre el colchón se volvió para lanzar una estocada contra su oponente, pero este se movió rápidamente antes de alcanzarlo, perdiéndolo de vista unos instantes y dejando tras él solamente una estela azulada.

Saya se maldijo cuando un súbito mareo desenfocó su vista y el control sobre su cuerpo. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de lo debilitada que estaba.

Cuando movió la cabeza para buscarlo lo encontró tras ella, a _ese Hagi_ sonriendo malicioso, casi riéndose en su oído, y adelantándose a sus movimientos la golpeó justo en la espalda con la suficiente fuerza como para mandarla volando hasta la pared.

Su cuerpo chocó contra un estante de madera que se hizo pedazos con el golpe. De nuevo sintió los estragos de su hambre haciendo mella en ella cuando otro mareo se apoderó de sus sentidos, pero se obligó a levantarse justo después del golpe, quitándose bruscamente de encima los restos del estante destrozado.

Sintió el sabor de su propia sangre acumularse en su boca, producto del primer puñetazo, y como impulsada por su sabor a hierro e ira se lanzó contra su oponente sin dudarlo, con el tiempo justo para cortarse de lado a lado de la palma de su mano y empapar el filo con el líquido que emanó de la herida.

Iba a alcanzarlo, pensó, cuando demasiado confiado de sus habilidades el aparente Caballero no se movió ni un ápice al momento en que ella se aproximó a él de un saltó, espada en alto y lanzando un grito de guerra. Lanzó la katana con firmeza, pero lo único que cortó fue el aire.

El desgraciado era rápido, mucho más rápido que ella, debilitada y muerta de hambre. Mucho más rápido que cualquier Caballero que hubiese visto.

Lo perdió de vista y sólo lo notó cuando, de nuevo, apareció frente a ella.

—¿Me buscabas?

Gruñendo, levantó de nuevo la espada y saltó a atacar, pero su oponente sujetó una de sus muñecas. Saya trató de soltarse de su agarre, pero él la jaló hacia adelante y le dio la vuelta, aplicándole una llave que la hizo pensar que en cualquier momento le rompería el brazo.

La katana cayó de sus manos irremediablemente.

Se retorció e intentó resistirse como una bestia salvaje. Entonces él apretó sus manos y muñecas, y sintió los huesos desmoronarse dentro de la carne, debajo de la piel.

Saya soltó un alarido de dolor, desgarrador y profundo. _Hagi_ sonrió, complacido, observando atento el inevitable gesto de agonía.

—Oh, Saya, Saya… —murmuró contra su cuello, con la chica aún sujeta. Temblaba por el intenso dolor y tenía los dientes apretados—. Qué pálida y delgada estás. No has bebido sangre, ¿cierto? El Escudo Rojo debe estar muy ocupado como para haber olvidado de _qué_ se alimenta su principal arma, demasiado acostumbrados a las armas que solamente se alimentan de balas, gasolina, dinero, y sobre todo, de miedo. Hagi está lejos, _muy lejos de ti_ , y la noche de Halloween debió resultar muy agitada para ti —Hizo una pausa, tomándose un momento para observar el atuendo de la muchacha, un típico uniforme japonés de preparatoria—. ¿De qué te disfrazaste, querida? ¿De bruja, de vampiro? ¿O simplemente de colegiala? La última vez te disfrazaste de soldado, pero tu disfraz de humana ya debe estar _muy_ usado. Desgarrado y apolillado, diría yo.

—¿Quién eres? —masculló con tono áspero, pero su voz estaba impregnada de ira y dolor en partes iguales.

—¿No me reconoces? —susurró, esta vez contra su oído. El impostor notó cómo la joven intentó mover una de sus piernas para golpear sus rodillas y hacerlo perder el equilibrio, pero él había tomado la precaución de separar las suyas para que sus golpes no lo alcanzasen.

—Suéltame —ordenó, su voz llena de furia contenida, buscando el momento oportuno para quitárselo de encima.

Pero tenía las manos destruidas.

—Si eso es lo que deseas...

 _Ese no era Hagi_ , repitió su propia voz en su mente.

Tenía las manos destruidas, más no la cabeza.

En cuanto sintió sus manos liberadas, Saya echó la cabeza hacia atrás y golpeó con fuerza la nariz de su atacante. Este, por inercia, soltó un gruñido de dolor cuando sintió la nariz doblarse y romperse. La sangre corrió a borbotones por las fosas y se llevó una mano a la zona, que picaba hasta sus ojos con un dolor penetrante que también le provocaba desagradables cosquillas y un escozor ácido en los ojos.

Cuando levantó la vista Saya ya se había dado la vuelta. Vio su rostro tenso por la cólera y luego su pierna en el aire, y finalmente su pie contra su rostro.

La patada lo mandó a la pared junto a su mandíbula desencajada.

Saya tuvo que tomar aire por escasos segundos, aún atacada por los dolorosos espasmos de las múltiples fracturas que tenía en ambas manos y muñecas. Se retrasó más cuando su primer pensamiento fue ir por su espada, pero no podía mover ni los brazos sin sentir que le habían cortado las manos.

Su error fue mirar hacia el suelo, donde descansaba su katana.

 _No la debí dejar, no la debí dejar_ , se dijo, maldiciendo su imprudencia.

Y no debió voltearse, porque para cuando lo hizo la mano derecha del Caballero la tomó del cuello, elevándola por sobre el piso.

Saya gruñó y agitó las piernas tratando de liberarse o golpearlo.

—Tan malcriada e imprudente como siempre, Saya.

Ya no era la voz de Hagi, era otra voz, una terriblemente familiar. Apenas pudo identificar a quién pertenecía un segundo antes de que él la lanzara con fuerza contra la pared. Cuando cayó tiró en su camino la lámpara que descansaba sobre el buró, y cuando el resto de su cuerpo tocó el suelo, su nuca golpeó violentamente el borde del mueble.

Entonces perdió el conocimiento.

* * *

" _Fuera quien fuese, esa arpía capaz de desafiar a la muerte seguía siendo lo suficientemente humana para dejarse corromper por los sentimientos"_

 **Un león entre hombres —Gregory Maguire**

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! Otra vez estoy por aquí con un pequeño fic ubicado en las fechas de la película de The Last Vampire. ¿Qué puedo decir? Me enamoré de la Saya de la película, y me gusta mucho esto de mezclarlo un poco con los personajes de Blood Plus.**

 **En cuanto al fanfic, no habrá en él situaciones muy amables. Tal vez algunos imaginen quién es el impostor que se hace pasar por Hagi, pero en el siguiente capítulo, que estaré subiendo muy pronto, ya sabrán muy bien quién es.**

 **También una disculpa por la escena de la pelea. Muy pocas veces he escrito escenas de acción o de pelea, así que no sé qué tan fluida haya resultado, hice lo mejor que pude y espero no haya quedado tan mal. No quería dejar a Saya como una rival indefensa, porque claramente no lo es, sobre todo en la película donde es una guerrera consagrada, pero también quería mostrar que su rival es realmente muy fuerte, tal vez incluso más fuerte que ella, más que nada porque en el fic Saya se encuentra agotada por la reciente pelea durante Halloween y debilitada por la falta de sangre, además de haber sido agarrada con la guardia baja por el asunto de suplantar a Hagi.**

 **Por ahora sería todo lo que tengo por aclarar. ¡Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer!**

 **[A favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo]**

 **Me despido,**

 **Agatha Romaniev.**


	2. Rotten

**Disclaimer:** _Blood+_ no me pertenece, son propiedad de Production I.G., Aniplex y Junichi Fujisaku. _Blood: The Last Vampire_ no me pertenece, es propiedad de Production I.G., SPE Visual Works y Hiroyuki Kitakubo.

 **Advertencias:** violencia física y psicológica, violación sexual, lenguaje soez y temas adultos.

* * *

" _My life was ended by your hand_ _  
_ _The kind of murder where nobody dies_ _"_

 **Gothic Lolita** **—Emilie Autumn**

* * *

 **Rotten**

Una pesadilla, pensó al despertar. Se había quedado dormida y tenido una pesadilla, eso era todo.

Saya soltó un jadeo agotado y ahogado en partes iguales. Movió las piernas como si tuviera pereza ante la idea de levantarse, pero no era pereza lo que la tenía inmóvil, sino la familiar sensación del dolor y el vacío del hambre taladrando en su cabeza y estómago.

Parpadeó un par de veces, adolorida, como si le hubieran dado la paliza de su vida. Trató de tallarse los ojos, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba: tenía las manos fuertemente atadas al respaldo de la cama. Una de las fundas de las almohadas hacía las veces de soga.

No había sido una pesadilla. _Era real_ , tan real como que todos sus sueños de infancia y juventud alguna vez se convirtieron en pesadillas.

Inmediatamente trató de zafarse de la atadura, pero el nudo estaba hecho con fuerza y precisión, y apenas movió las manos una punzada insoportable de dolor explotó dentro de sus manos y muñecas, extendiéndose a lo largo de sus brazos como un rayo cruel.

Escuchó crujir sus propios huesos hechos polvo.

—¡Maldita sea! —gritó, enfurecida entre el dolor, el enojo y la impotencia. Volvió a mover las manos, esta vez más violentamente, y con el mismo grado de brusquedad el dolor apareció nuevamente en ella, haciéndola retorcerse sobre la cama y apretar los dientes.

—Tranquila, Saya… tranquila.

Unos dedos rozaron su frente, apartando con ellos algunos mechones del fleco. Lo primero que hizo fue agitar la cabeza violentamente para quitarse de encima aquellos dedos, y cuando enfocó la vista pudo ver quién era la persona que había suplantado a Hagi para atacarla.

—Amshel —masculló el nombre como una maldición. A pesar de estar atada, su mirada era desafiante y furiosa como el fuego. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos, alimentados por la ira—. Maldito seas, ¡suéltame!

—¿Con lo enojada que estás? No sería muy prudente.

El hombre, enfundado en un traje purpura tan oscuro que parecía negro, le sonrió con su usual tranquilidad altanera y burlona. No había cambiado nada desde la última vez que lo vio, en Alemania, durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, aliado con los nazis y con Diva haciéndose pasar por Eva Braun.

—¿A qué has venido? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Saya le sostuvo la mirada, llena de desprecio, después de notar la rosa azul que llevaba en el bolsillo del saco—. Eres un maldito sin vergüenza. Suplantaste a Hagi.

—Y fuiste lo bastante tonta como para creerme —argumentó él, sonriente, alzando una ceja y ladeando la cabeza, como si hablase con una pequeña niña—. Confías demasiado en ese Caballero tuyo. ¡Y mira lo que ha pasado por ello! Te ha dejado sola y, de pronto, te encuentras atada y a merced del enemigo.

Sintió el pinchazo de la impotencia y la vergüenza anidarse en la boca de su estómago al mismo tiempo que el pinchazo del dolor cuando trató de zafarse de la atadura una vez más.

Sus huesos no se estaban regenerando, o si lo estaban haciendo, era con una lentitud exasperante. Si no bebía sangre sus heridas tardaban mucho más en regenerarse, y si pasaba aún más tiempo sin hacerlo los desmayos comenzaban hasta que su cuerpo simplemente colapsaba como atacado por una narcolepsia dolorosa, llena de temblores.

—¡Suéltame, Amshel! ¡Suéltame! —Volvió a exigir, todavía moviendo manos y muñecas. Cada vez que lo hacía la poca regeneración acumulada desaparecía, y las náuseas, alimentadas por el dolor, la atacaban haciéndola sentir profundamente enferma.

—Ya, ya, pero qué furiosa estás.

Amshel comenzó a caminar lentamente, rodeando la cama igual que un buitre observando desde lejos a su próxima presa. La observó fijamente, mientras Saya seguía también sus pasos con la mirada. Matándolo con ella.

No le tenía miedo, se dio cuenta. Sólo podía temerle si la tenía con la espada en las manos empapada de su sangre. No le tenía miedo a su persona, sólo a su sangre, igual que el resto de los quirópteros que alguna vez había matado, que la atacaban sin pensarlo, metiéndose furiosos a intentar arrancar los colmillos de las fauces del lobo.

Amshel alzó una ceja, intrigado, pero sin prestar atención a sus iris enrojecidas. Aquella jovencita lucía muy diferente a la _Say_ a traviesa, malcriada y sensible que había conocido en el Zoológico; también a la determinada y centrada, ya mucho más madura, que conoció en Rusia, y luego a la Saya que vio, indiferente y fría, en Alemania.

Esta Saya era la _menos humana_ que hubiera visto hasta ahora; consumida desde adentro por voluntad propia, lo sabía, lo exudaba por cada poro. No tenía intenciones de renunciar a su furia y a esa misantropía tan desdeñosa y marcada que proyectaba solamente con sus bellos ojos y ceño torcido.

Se había vuelto dura como el cuero y la piedra, rebelde como una desertora, cruda e insensible, casi como una sociópata. En resumen, una auténtica hija de puta.

Si la soltaba estaba seguro de que se iría contra él sin pensarlo, así como arremetía contra todo desgraciado que se cruzara en su camino.

No entendía cómo la chica se empeñaba en seguir trabajando para los humanos cuando todo podía ser _tan_ fácil como pasarse al otro bando, tanto Hagi como ella. Cuando era tan fácil terminar con ese sufrimiento que tenía anidado, solamente adormecido, en el fondo de su corazón congelado.

El oscuro uniforme escolar japonés que usaba y las trenzas con las cuales aprisionaba su cabello no lograba aminorar tampoco la aspereza que se había apoderado de su rostro. Vestida así se veía más que nunca como una adolescente, como la _Lolita_ de Vladimir Navokov: una Lolita que, más bien, se niega a serlo.

Pero mirando con un poco más de atención, más allá de la dureza y la aspereza, lucía como una loca: una loca igual que Diva, quien camuflaba su locura con su carita de muñeca de porcelana y risas tan traviesas como insidiosas, pero la locura de su propia Reina estaba cimentada sobre la impaciencia infantil y caprichosa formada a base de sangre y soledad, sobre la escalofriante felicidad que proporciona el sadismo sin razón.

En cambio, la locura de Saya estaba cimentada sobre el fuego de la ira y la furia, sobre el peso de la venganza y el hartazgo del deber.

—Es increíble cuánto puedes cambiar con cada despertar. Siempre eres una _Saya_ distinta —comentó Amshel, deteniéndose. Saya alzó una ceja, mirándolo con desprecio.

—Y veo que tú, más que Caballero, te has transformado en un buitre —Y no estaba muy alejada de aquella observación. Además de la manera tan descarada en que recién la había visto de pies a cabeza desde todo ángulo, los Caballeros de Diva avanzaban en su pequeño _proyecto de ciencias_ en base a las guerras que los humanos libraban entre ellos. Avanzaban con la muerte de otros y se alimentaban de la sangre y vísceras que dejaban a su paso por aquel sendero de destrucción.

—Se tiene que hacer lo necesario para sobrevivir —argumentó Amshel con cortesía—. Es la ley de la vida, ¿no lo crees, Saya? En todas las especies sólo sobrevive el más fuerte con el fin de mejorar su propia especie y llevarla al siguiente paso de la evolución.

—No me interesan tus teorías darwinistas —contestó de manera cortante, rodando los ojos con fastidio. Casi parecía indiferente al hecho de que estuviera atada e indefensa—. Dime a qué has venido.

Amshel alzó ambas cejas, fingiéndose sorprendido. A ver cuánto le duraba la pose de chica ruda, se dijo el Caballero.

—Saya, querida, pero si te lo acabo de decir...

Por unos instantes se preguntó de qué diablos hablaba, pero cuando lo comprendió un escalofrío desagradable recorrió su columna. La garganta se le secó, dejándola paralizada en su sitio. Lo miró fijamente, llena de desconfianza, preguntándose si le estaba gastando una broma cruel.

 _No, no podía hablar en serio._

—¿Qué…? —susurró, todavía impactada. Después, casi desesperada, cuando Amshel caminó hacia ella tranquilamente—. No puedes hablar en serio.

—¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? —Sonrió y acercó su rostro al de ella, lo bastante cerca como para que el aliento de ambos se mezclaran—. ¿Sabes cuánto lo hemos intentado con Diva? Tu hermana desea ser madre, pero ni los humanos ni sus Caballeros han logrado darle las hijas que tanto desea… y que tanto necesita nuestra especie. Como sabrás, tanto nosotros como el Escudo Rojo tenemos la teoría de que probablemente ustedes, las Reinas quiróptero, sólo pueden reproducirse con los Caballeros de la Reina contraria con el fin de preservar la pureza de la especie y evitar las anomalías típicas de la endogamia.

Saya guardó silencio unos momentos y tragó saliva con fuerza.

—¿Y ahora planeas comprobarlo?

¿Y cómo no iba a hacerlo?, pensó la muchacha. Si había aplicado sobre Diva los más espantosos experimentos, a su propia Reina, ¿qué lo detenía para hacerlo con la Reina enemiga, quien además les había declarado la guerra?

—Exactamente, Saya.

Sintió que todo el aire en sus pulmones escapaba, y una pesadez densa y espantosa se instaló en su pecho. A pesar de eso, apretó los labios y se mantuvo impávida, como si no le importara. Sus huesos seguían destruidos y no tenía posibilidad de moverse, ni de escapar, ni de hacer absolutamente nada contra lo que el destino le tenía preparado.

Y el destino siempre era cruel, malicioso y sobre todo, tramposo.

Por primera vez estuvo completamente a merced de alguien y la sensación de vulnerabilidad fue tan abrumadora, tan espantosa, que no fue capaz de siquiera demostrarlo.

Amshel, sin ceremonias, subió a la cama y tomó los tobillos de la muchacha, todavía enfundados en los zapatos escolares y las calcetas blancas. En cuanto Saya sintió sus manos comenzó a retorcerse, pero la sujetó con más fuerza, peleando un poco contra ella. Cuando logró inmovilizar lo suficiente sus piernas separó estas violentamente.

—¡No, suéltame, maldito pedazo de escoria! —exigió, intentando flexionar las rodillas para golpearle la espalda con los talones, pero Amshel las rodeó con sus manos impidiéndole moverlas. Saya entonces arqueó la espalda, buscando moverse de cualquier manera para alejarlo de ella, pero todo movimiento resultaba inútil—. ¡No me toques, maldito imbécil!

Amshel, con la cruel sonrisa instalada en los labios como si hubiese nacido con ella, se inclinó hacia ella riendo por lo bajo.

—Ah, Saya, Saya… —siseó contra su rostro como una serpiente—. Todo sería mucho más fácil si tan sólo decidieras dejar de pelear esta guerra inútil y cambiar de bando.

—¡Vete al infierno!

Le escupió a la cara. La saliva escurrió por el rostro del Caballero, dividiéndose en dos caminos espesos al llegar al puente de la nariz. Amshel se quedó tieso por unos segundos, asqueado. Cerró los ojos, como si tratase de guardar la calma. Se tomó unos segundos para limpiarse la saliva.

—Sigues siendo una niñata malcriada, como siempre.

Al terminar de hablar le golpeó el rostro con el dorso de la mano. La cabeza de Saya se ladeó con violencia, y con él, una de sus trenzas, que golpeó por segunda vez la mejilla agredida. Sintió la sangre manar de sus labios. Un gruñido escapó de entre ellos al ritmo de las risas burlonas de Amshel.

La tomó con fuerza del rostro. Saya pudo ver cuánto estaba disfrutando el muy maldito.

—Tal vez, un beso te ayude a relajarte… —siseó, con su voz como la del Diablo. Aproximó su rostro al de ella, pero antes de cortar toda distancia pasó con gentileza un pulgar por entre sus labios, limpiando la sangre—. _Sangre de Saya…_ —susurró como si se tratase de una letanía blasfema—. Por supuesto, eso podría causarme muchos problemas. Pero ya no sangrarás.

Cuando quitó todo rastro de sangre, la besó. Saya cerró los ojos con fuerza. Su cara era un gesto lleno de impotencia y asco. Tensó fuertemente los labios, manteniéndolos cerrados, negándole toda entrada. Amshel luchó contra ellos unos momentos, sin éxito.

—Abre la boca —le ordenó, pero Saya le mantuvo la mirada desafiante al igual que los labios.

En respuesta, el hombre le propinó un puñetazo en el abdomen que la obligó a abrir la boca con un gemido ahogado, buscando aire, y aprovechó el reflejo para exigir su boca.

La joven pensó que vomitaría entre el dolor y la sensación de pesadez en su estómago golpeado, todo mezclado con los labios de Amshel sobre ella, el bigote y la barba raspando su piel, la humedad de su boca mezclándose con la suya y finalmente la sensación de su lengua rozando la suya como una serpiente maligna.

Gimió contra él, desesperada y asqueada, retorciéndose como una sanguijuela, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, negada a ver lo que sucedía. Luego, por unos segundos dejó que él jugara dentro de su boca, y cuando pudo sentirlo abrió los ojos de golpe en el momento en que encerró la lengua de Amshel entre sus dientes con tanta fuerza que lo hizo sangrar.

El dolor obligó al Caballero a detenerse al instante e intentar separarse, pero la joven lo tenía bien agarrado de la lengua, dispuesta a arrancársela. En respuesta, él rodeó su cuello con una mano y apretó hasta que no tuvo otra opción más que soltarlo en medio de su asfixia.

—Estás endemoniada… —susurró el Caballero, entre la burla y la sorpresa, al tiempo que la soltaba y presionaba una mano contra su propia boca. Su lengua sangraba, llenándole la boca con el líquido rojo, pero enseguida toda herida se regeneró.

Saya tosió violentamente, buscando aire y con el cuello adolorido.

—Me das asco —masculló la muchacha con la voz entrecortada.

—Es una lástima —Amshel se encogió de hombros—. La única que decidirá pasarlo mal, eres tú.

—¡Vete a la mierda!

—Pero qué vocabulario tan ordinario —Negó con la cabeza levemente—. Nada apropiado para una señorita con tu educación. Pero no hay problema, en unos momentos estarás gritando.

La mirada de la chica se volvió más desafiante y orgullosa.

—No me escucharás suplicar —contestó con firmeza.

—Ya lo veremos, mi querida Saya.

Amshel se irguió en medio de ella. Lucho unos momentos, de nuevo, contra las inquietas piernas que intentaban de todo para alejarlo, empujarlo lejos de ella, pero logró inmovilizarlas con los codos y, cuando finalmente lo hizo, le subió la falda hasta los muslos.

Saya apretó las mandíbulas al sentir sus piernas expuestas y se obligó a mirar, indiferente, al techo, mientras sentía cómo él aprovechaba unos segundos para apretar los dedos hambrientos contra la cara interna de sus muslos. Sintió el filo de las uñas rasguñar su piel.

—No te atrevas —gruñó, bajando la mirada hacia él. Amshel se detuvo unos instantes. Su mirada no era una advertencia ni una amenaza, era una _promesa_. Tal vez en ese momento estuviera inmóvil e indefensa, a su merced, sí, pero sólo por unos instantes. Tenía la eternidad para perseguirlo y cobrárselas todas.

—¿Por qué no lo haría? —contestó con una sonrisa maliciosa—. Si tú eres _nuestra_ novia. Y también eres una Reina, y si no fueses tan rebelde y terca podrías tener toda la libertad de elegir al novio que más te guste, pero siempre has preferido volverlo todo difícil y complicado…

Apenas terminó de hablar sujetó las pantaletas negras de la muchacha y las desgarró. Saya volvió a intentar soltarse cuando escuchó la tela romperse, raspando a su paso la piel de su cadera e ingles. Tragó saliva mientras en su mente se repetía una y otra vez _no, no, no, no_ , igual que un rezo inútil y vacío.

Él se aproximó a ella de nuevo, pero esta vez su gesto era el de un enfermo alimentado por la curiosidad obsesiva y la obscenidad del poder.

Se preguntó qué era _eso_ que le gustaba tanto de Saya. Si no fuese por los ojos marrones, rojos de Saya, y su piel ligeramente más oscura, sería idéntica a Diva. Y Saya lo atraía e intrigaba tanto como su preciosa melliza. Pero la Reina roja siempre había sido inmune a sus garras, siempre bajo el ala de Joel y acompañada por la leal complicidad de Hagi. Pero era bellísima, incluso con ese uniforme de colegiala y esa actitud casi masculina, y aún así, por encima de todo eso, se mantenía intacta la altivez de una reina terca dispuesta a librar la guerra y llevarla hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Tenía la teoría de que, igual que los machos hacia las hembras, los Caballeros se sentían irremediablemente atraídos a la Reina contraría en pos de la pareja ideal para reproducirse. Eran capaces de sentir la presencia de ellas como un cosquilleo en las ingles y el pecho, y su atracción podía ser tan intensa como una obsesión.

Pero en ese instante lo que más quería de ella era hacer lo que nunca pudo hacer décadas atrás: el poder de tener a ese raro espécimen bajo su poder igual que lo tuvo y seguía teniendo sobre Diva hasta transmutarlo en amor. Pero por Saya no sentía amor: lo único que deseaba eran sus entrañas fértiles alimentando la vida de su raza mientras ella luchaba, espada en mano, para extinguir la vida de su propia especie.

Pero Saya era tan antinatural.

—Esto será tan duro para ti que te permitiré llorar —le advirtió.

—No me escucharás llorar.

Amshel rió por lo bajo, disfrutando de la insolencia de la muchacha, en contraste con la posición indefensa en la que estaba. Lamió la curvatura del cuello de Saya hasta la mandíbula, sintiendo su sangre venenosa palpitar rápidamente debajo de la piel mientras la joven se retorcía de asco. La muerte tan cerca, pero tan impotente, pensó el Caballero.

Saya lo sintió respirar contra su cuello, la lujuria del poder exudando de su cuerpo en forma de calor. De pronto se quedó quieta, mortalmente seria, y lo miró de reojo.

 _Pasará lo que tenga que pasar_ , pensó. El destino había decidido jugarle esa mala broma, pero ella estaba destinada a devolverle el golpe y burlarse de su suerte tarde o temprano.

—Déjate de estupideces y termina rápido con lo que viniste a hacer —exigió. Sabía que no podía hacer nada, pero si iba a suceder, prefería que fuera rápido y lo más pronto posible. Su cuerpo sobre ella y su calor la asfixiaban, sin embargo estaba segura de que Amshel sólo buscaba torturarla. Lo comprobó cuando sonrió contra su piel, rozándola suavemente con sus colmillos. Después, la besó en la mejilla. Saya volteó el rostro, profundamente asqueada, intentando alejarse de él.

— _Si eso es lo que deseas…_

Se tensó como una liga y un quejido quedó atorado en su garganta. Estaba imitando lo que Hagi siempre le decía.

Sin ceremonias, Amshel se irguió en medio de sus piernas y se quitó el cinturón del pantalón. Saya escuchó el botón de la prenda y después el cierre descender lentamente.

Volvió a mirar al techo. No rogó a ningún Dios ni ayuda divina. No creía en eso. El único milagro que le esperaba y en el que creía, por el cual luchaba, era la venganza.

Amshel no le quitó los ojos de encima mientras se sacaba de entre los pantalones el miembro endurecido. Sonrió, tomándolo entre sus manos, dirigiéndolo sin dudas a la entrepierna femenina. Segundos después Saya sintió la punta presionando contra la entrada de su sexo y una oleada en forma de náusea se anidó inevitablemente en su garganta.

El Caballero de pronto torció la boca ligeramente, como ofendido.

—Estás más seca que una vieja —masculló.

Luego, sin piedad alguna, se empujó contra ella. Encontró algo de resistencia al principio, pero con un poco de fuerza se deslizó completamente dentro de ella, violentamente y de golpe.

Saya apretó la mandíbula, luchando por acallar sus quejidos. Su espalda se arqueó al momento y los músculos de su cuello se tensaron cuando, sin misericordia, Amshel se introdujo por completo en ella. Al final fue incapaz de ahogar un grito de dolor.

Era realmente muy doloroso, pero no más doloroso que una herida profunda abierta con el filo de una espada o propinada por la garra de un quiróptero, sin embargo el dolor en su entrepierna anidó en ella como un desgarre violento para luego quedar enmudecido por debajo de la sensación de humillación e impotencia.

Amshel soltó un cruel quejido de placer al observar su rostro: las trenzas desperdigadas a los lados de su cabeza, los dientes apretados, las cejas torcidas y los ojos fuertemente cerrados, y a Saya, sobre todo a Saya, rodeándolo tiesa, seca, pero cálida y rota.

—Pagarás por esto, Amshel —Abrió los ojos y se enfrentó a los de él, más desafiante que nunca, pero no con la audacia de quien ha ganado la batalla y pone el pie sobre el cuello del vencido, sino con el de aquel que ha perdido y a fuerza de los golpes proclama guerra y venganza. Con la osadía de quien se ha determinado a ganar—. Juro que pagarás por esto. Te arrepentirás de esto. _Lo juro._

Amshel sonrió, burlón. Su victoria sabía a la gloria del poder, especiada con el agridulce sabor del sadismo de la lujuria.

—No me burlaré de ti si lloras.

—Vete al infierno… —exclamó Saya. Prefería mil veces soportar aquello que rogar piedad. No necesitaba la piedad ni la misericordia de nadie, ni de aliados ni de enemigos, sólo sus ganas de vengarse y la cólera con la cual la maquinaria de su mente se había alimentado desde aquel trágico domingo.

Amshel, en respuesta, la embistió por primera vez. La muchacha volvió a arquear la espalda y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Realmente dolía, como si la estuviese desgarrando desde el interior. Dolía mucho más que la primera vez. Se mordió los labios para no emitir sonido alguno.

—" _Imagina otra cosa, Saya. Imagina otra cosa…"_ —Pensó cuando Amshel comenzó a embestirla con una rapidez violenta—. _"Imagina… imagina que es Hagi. Imagina que es Hagi. Que es Hagi. Hagi. Hagi"._

No funcionó. Hagi jamás habría sido tan violento, brutal y egoísta con ella, ni siquiera cuando la lujuria era insoportable y los quemaba igual que un delirio.

—Sí, Saya… —siseó Amshel, acercando su rostro al de ella, quien lo miró estupefacta—. Imagina que soy Hagi. Tal vez entonces te comience a gustar.

Lo había dicho con la voz de su Caballero. La mirada de Saya fue odio e indignación pura.

—No lo metas en esto —amenazó con la voz entrecortada. La cama había comenzado a crujir al ritmo de las embestías egoístas del hombre.

—¿Por qué luces tan incómoda? —inquirió, sin dejar de arremeter contra ella—. No es la primera vez que te follan —Rodeó su cuello con una mano, pero no lo apretó—. Hagi ya te ha follado antes, igual que a una mujerzuela, ¿no es así? Siempre lo supimos, Joel y yo, que con el tiempo ustedes se volvieron amantes. Pero eres tan estrecha y seca. ¿Ya no le permites a ese idiota jugar contigo, Saya?

—¡No lo metas en esto! —gritó colérica—. Eres un asqueroso degenerado. Siempre lo fuiste.

Amshel le tapó la boca con una mano.

—¿Degenerado? No, Saya. Yo soy un científico —masculló. Las estocadas tomaron un ritmo vicioso y continuo. Luego se detuvieron de golpe—. Yo sólo busco la verdad sobre nuestra especie, sobre ustedes dos. Comprobar mi teoría contigo —Acompañó la última frase con una embestida dura y rápida, sacándole un gruñido ahogado a la muchacha—. Cuando le hice lo mismo a Diva en aquella torre gritó y lloró toda la noche, y seguí haciéndolo hasta que comenzó a disfrutarlo. La escuchaste, ¿verdad? Creíste que era una pesadilla. Y luego se transformaron en sueños húmedos.

Saya abrió los ojos como platos, creyendo que se había quedado muda, pero la pausa del cuerpo de Amshel contra ella la empujó a hablar.

—¡Asqueroso perver…!

El Caballero la calló poniendo una de sus manos contra su boca. Volvió a arremeter.

—Todo lo que he hecho ha sido para encontrar la verdad. Y por amor a Diva. Lo mismo te hago a ti, y eventualmente lo mismo hará Diva con tu querido Hagi. Para preservar la especie. Todo es por eso.

Saya agitó el rostro tratando de quitárselo de encima, pero al cabo de unos segundos paró. No tenía caso, y no le daría más el gusto de mostrarle lo asqueada que se sentía.

En su lugar, como mecanismo de defensa, se encerró dentro de sí misma a pesar de que él seguía obligándola a mantener las piernas abiertas y aquel asqueroso pedazo de carne dentro de ella. Su mano no dejó de presionar contra su boca, asfixiándola, pero sus ojos se centraron el techo, con la imagen agitándose al ritmo de las estocadas de Amshel. Sólo cuando se quedó quieta pudo sentir el sudor acumularse debajo de su ropa y el calor sofocante saliendo de su cuerpo.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó. De alguna forma el dolor en su lacerada entrepierna seguía presente, pero también neutralizado como la imagen del bando enemigo yaciendo muerto en medio de una planicie devastada, al fin quieta como quieto y silencioso es el ángel de la muerte.

Amshel pareció ofendido, porque la observó con las cejas y la boca torcida. De alguna forma su expresión, o más bien, la falta de esta, le recordó a la indiferencia con la cual Diva comenzó a recibirlo una vez que se volvió inmune a él a fuerza de la costumbre. Incluso la embistió más rápidamente, con más violencia, pero de Saya sólo sacaba gemidos ahogados.

Pero después lo comenzó a sentir, y sonrió cuando supo que, finalmente, el terror se apoderaría de esa criatura insolente que lo insultaba con su endemoniada entereza.

Saya también lo notó, abriendo los ojos, mirándolo cuando notó de pronto a Amshel mucho más agitado, respirando entrecortadamente y sujetando sus rodillas. En su cabeza volvió a aparecer aquel rezo: _no, no, no, no._ Otra vez inútil.

Realmente iba a hacerlo. Estaba buscando embarazarla.

—Si concibes, no tendrás a tus hijas en tus brazos por mucho tiempo, Saya, a menos que vengas con nosotros.

Saya se detuvo, soportándolo, inmune al idiota chantaje, demasiado insensible como para sentir tristeza o temor. Si concebía el producto de aquello no llegarían siquiera a su primer respiro, porque no dudaría en sacarse a esos engendros del vientre con su propia espada. E incluso si dudaba, podía buscar y obligar a esa enfermera de la Base de Yokota a practicarle un aborto.

Pero entonces abrió los ojos, recordando un detalle tan importante como rutinario. Le dieron ganas de carcajearse en la cara del Caballero.

 _Eso no pasaría._

Después, finalmente sucedió. Amshel soltó un gruñido profundo al explotar dentro de ella, deteniéndose unos instantes. Cuando retiró la mano de su boca Saya tomó una profunda bocanada de aire.

—Eres un asco… —susurró la joven—. Con razón siempre envidiaste a Hagi.

Amshel sonrió, insidioso y perverso.

—Y tú no eres muy buena que digamos. Pobre chico.

En venganza, salió de ella bruscamente, lastimándola un poco más. Saya torció las cejas y se mordió la lengua, negándose a darle el gusto de escucharla.

El Caballero frunció el ceño, como decepcionado, enojado: le dieron ganas de volver a golpearla. Pero era una Reina, y sabía que a pesar de todo, de su anti-naturalidad y su moralidad _pro-humana_ , era inferior a ella. En su cabeza ella tenía la culpa de todo. Nada de eso habría pasado si no hubiera sido por su terquedad y sus ganas de declararle la guerra a su hermana y a los de su propia especie. La anti-naturalidad de Saya le resultaba repugnante, pero sus actos, tal y como se lo había dicho, no eran impulsados por la atracción instintiva.

Él sólo necesitaba encontrar la verdad, y la verdad era lejana, difícil, con un camino tan sinuoso y complejo como lo era el misterio del origen y evolución de su propia especie. Y la mayoría de las veces había que hacer lo necesario para encontrar la verdad.

Sin embargo la había subestimado, pensó mientras, en silencio, abrochaba sus pantalones y se ponía de vuelta el cinturón. Saya no lo miró, sólo miró el techo, como concentrando en él todo su odio e impotencia, vislumbrando en su superficie amarillenta la venganza que tarde o temprano conseguiría.

Imaginó a Amshel muriendo empalado frente a sus ojos, penetrado con su espada, tal y como él había penetrado en ella, con su nombre saliendo a gritos de su boca justo antes de morir.

La truculenta y dulce imagen se volvió casi una obsesión mientras sentía aquella asquerosa humedad en su entrepierna, recordándole una vez más lo que había pasado.

Y por unos instantes se preguntó si no serían sus pesadillas volviendo a su cabeza.

—Espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos, hayas cambiado de opinión, Saya —Amshel se inclinó hacia ella. Se quitó la rosa azul que adornaba su saco y la colocó entre la cabeza y la oreja de la chica—. _Do svidaniya_ , Saya.

—Amshel —lo llamó, mirándolo fijamente mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello, peinándose con los dedos—. Pagarás por esto. Por lo que me hiciste, y también por lo que le hiciste a Diva. Y por todo lo que has hecho. Cuando creas que todo te está saliendo bien, cuando creas que tienes el mundo en la palma de tu mano, toda tu felicidad se convertirá en cenizas en tu boca. _Lo juro._

Amshel le sonrió. El gesto indicaba que tomaba de buena gana su reto.

—Ya lo veremos, Saya. Esta guerra está lejos de terminar.

La chica cerró los ojos unos instantes. _Una pesadilla, una pesadilla_ , se decía.

Cuando los abrió estaba sola. Amshel se había ido.

La siguiente vez que cerró los ojos se quedó dormida.

* * *

" _Esto me lo vas a pagar. Todavía no sé cómo, pero dame tiempo, ya se me ocurrirá algo. Llegará un día en el que te sientas segura y feliz, y de repente tu alegría se te convertirá en cenizas en la boca, y ese día sabrás que la deuda ha quedado saldada"_

 **Tyrion Lannister** **—Saga Canción de Hielo y Fuego, Choque de Reyes. George R. R. Martin**

* * *

 **Yo les advertí que no era una historia agradable y en la misma advertencia inicial fui específica (por si acaso). Creo que la mayoría de los que leyeron también ya sospechaban o sabían quién era el Caballero que suplantó a Hagi.**

 **Por alguna razón tiendo a imaginar a mis personajes preferidos en situaciones extremas o inusuales para ellos. En cuanto a la Saya de TLV, me comencé a preguntar cómo reaccionaría en caso de sufrir una violación. Vivir eso debe ser algo espantoso, y en el caso de Saya, aunque estoy segura de que definitivamente la afectaría, por muy ruda que sea, creo que haría todo lo posible por no demostrar cuánto le afecta. Esa es la razón por la cual no llora durante la escena, ni pide ayuda y se muestra relativamente fría a eso. Creo que su consuelo sería la venganza, y siendo orgullosa como es no mostraría su impotencia. No quiero que piensen que quise retratar su reacción como si fuera de "meh, no es la gran cosa", porque lo es.**

 **En cuanto a Amshel pensando que es "culpa de ella", es la percepción de Amshel, NO la mía, no quiero que piensen otra cosa. Los violadores usualmente cometen el acto no por deseo sexual, sino por la sensación de poder sobre otra persona. En el caso de Amshel es precisamente esa razón lo que lo mueve a violar a Saya (y las muchas otras cosas que hizo durante la serie), y como se menciona en el fic, también el hecho de buscar embarazar a Saya para tener más especímenes de quirópteros ya que con Diva las cosas no estaban resultando.**

 **Debo confesar que es la primera vez que publico un** _ **rape-fic**_ **. No es la primera vez que escribo uno, pero de eso hace años y nunca lo publiqué. Esta vez no sé cómo haya quedado. No quería que quedase como si tratara el tema superficialmente (porque es algo muy grave) pero tampoco quería mostrarlo de manera grotesca y morbosa, aunque el acto, en realidad, es algo grotesco y espantoso.**

 **Creo que es todo lo que tengo por aclarar. Muchas gracias a quienes me han dejado reviews y se han tomado el tiempo de leer (por cierto, sí, la frase final de Saya donde le advierte a Amshel que se las pagará todas, está inspirada en la misma de Tyrion Lannister).**

 **[A favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo]**

 **Me despido,**

 **Agatha Romaniev.**


	3. Revenge

**Disclaimer:** _Blood+_ no me pertenece, son propiedad de Production I.G., Aniplex y Junichi Fujisaku. _Blood: The Last Vampire_ no me pertenece, es propiedad de Production I.G., SPE Visual Works y Hiroyuki Kitakubo.

 **Advertencias:** violencia física y psicológica, violación sexual, lenguaje soez y temas adultos.

* * *

" _Pero parece que el único rasgo que nos define es un entumecimiento sobre el mundo, una indiferencia al sufrimiento. Sé que hice cualquier cosa por no poder sentir. Sexo, drogas, alcohol. Sólo para alejar el dolor. Alejar a mi madre y a mi padre idiota y a la prensa y a todos los chicos que amé y que no me amaron a mí. Diablos, fui violada por un grupo y dos días después regresé a clases como si nada hubiera pasado. Es decir, eso debió haber dolido mucho, ¿cierto? La mayoría de la gente nunca supera algo como eso, y yo estaba como "vamos por unos tragos". Habría dado todo lo que tengo ni tendría jamás sólo para sentir dolor de nuevo, para herir […] Y ese es el problema de todo esto, ¿no? No puedo sentir una mierda. No puedo sentir nada. Creemos que el dolor es el peor sentimiento. No lo es. ¿Cómo algo puede ser peor que este silencio eterno dentro mío?_ _"_

 **Madison Montgomery** **—American Horror Story** **: Coven**

* * *

 **Revenge**

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó luego de que el cansancio y el hambre la vencieran, pero cuando despertó, todavía era de noche. La recibió la sensación sofocante y pegajosa del sudor ya seco debajo del uniforme escolar. Seguía atada, pero las muñecas y las manos ya no le dolían. Sus huesos finalmente se habían regenerado. Sólo quedaban unos tenues moretones amarillentos que desaparecerían al amanecer.

Saya jaló ambos brazos hacia adelante, con fuerza, desgarrando la tela de la funda con un sonido muy similar al que hicieron sus pantaletas cuando Amshel se las arrancó sin contemplaciones. El sonido le causó escalofríos, pero ni una sola mueca de repulsión, asco, tristeza, furia, de _nada_ , se cruzó por su cara.

Una vez liberada se quedó unos instantes quieta, inexpresiva, mirando el techo y apenas respirando. No necesitaba digerir nada, ninguna información ni acontecimiento: sabía perfectamente lo que era aquello y entendía por completo _todo_ lo que había pasado, lo que Amshel había hecho con ella y su cuerpo. El abismo de su último sueño negro se lo confirmó con sus sombras densas.

Si no soñaba, las cosas eran reales.

Bruscamente se quitó la rosa azul de la cabeza como si se tratase de un asqueroso insecto reptando entre su cabello. Destrozó la flor dentro de un furioso puño, arrojándola luego contra la cama mientras en su rostro, súbitamente, se dibujaba una mueca de desprecio. Los pétalos frescos cayeron maltratados sobre el colchón y el suelo.

Tenía el discreto aroma de la rosa en la palma de la mano cuando la pasó sobre su rostro, tratando de limpiar los restos de sudor de su frente y la saliva de Amshel, ya seca, que quedó en sus labios.

En completo silencio se sentó en la cama, con las piernas extendidas frente a ella, la falda perfectamente acomodada como si no hubiese sucedido nada. La entrepierna no le dolía. Toda herida y desgarre seguramente ya había desaparecido a esas alturas, pero eso no significaba que no hubiera pasado. La sensación interna de la penetración, de aquel asqueroso pedazo de carne que se clavó a la fuerza dentro de ella, seguía presente en su interior como un fantasma.

Con un quejido se sentó lentamente en el borde de la cama y separó un poco sus rodillas. Se encontró con los restos de sus pantaletas hechos pedazos frente a ella, en el suelo, pero los ignoró mientras metía una de sus manos entre sus piernas, rozando su propio sexo. Sintió en sus dedos la evidencia irrefutable de lo que había pasado.

Cuando colocó los dedos frente a ella vio un líquido espeso de color rojo y otro, blanquecino, entremezclados: sangre y semen. Gruñó, frustrada y asqueada, restregando los dedos contra la sábana de la cama.

No se dio ni un segundo para respirar. Se levantó y caminó a grandes zancadas hasta el escritorio. Los golpes de la paliza que Amshel le había propinado ya no le dolían; los rasguños habían desaparecido y los cardenales muy pronto lo harían también, pero la debilidad de su hambre seguía presente.

Al llegar al escritorio tomó una libreta y la hojeó rápidamente, casi desesperada, y se quedó mirando obsesivamente, una y otra vez, una serie de números y fechas anotadas de su propio puño y letra.

Faltaban aproximadamente dos días para su próxima menstruación.

 _Eso no pasará_ , recordó; la frase acompañada de la sensación fantasma de las estocadas de Amshel dentro de ella.

 _Su cuerpo no lo permitiría_ , pensó esta vez.

Con la libreta todavía entre las manos, de pronto, comenzó a reír por lo bajo. Era una risa ácida y cruda, tan burlona como la misma risa de Amshel.

—" _Seguirás envidiando a Hagi, Amshel"_ —Pensó, con la idea dando vueltas en su cabeza como el hábito de un vicio, sobre todo por el mismo hecho de que su Caballero tampoco podía embarazarla—. _"Hagi sigue siendo el novio de Diva, pero nunca les dará a ninguno de los dos lo que quieren. Y yo, mucho menos; ya antes les di la espalda, ahora les daré sólo guerra y venganza"._

Tomó aire y se levantó, arrojando sin cuidado la libreta sobre el escritorio para enseguida tomar el teléfono. Marcó a David y este, finalmente, le contestó.

—¿Dónde demonios han estado? —reclamó Saya antes de siquiera saludar.

— _Joder, Saya, sabes cómo es todo esto. Hemos estado muy ocupados con el desastre de la Base_ —contestó el militar del otro lado, pero desde su sitio no pudo evitar alzar una ceja, intrigado y confundido. A pesar de la rudeza usual en la voz de la muchacha, David la escuchó extraña de una forma imposible de explicar, pero que le erizó la piel. Hablaba como si hubiese acabado de salir de la guerra: entera, pero tan agotada que parecía traumatizada—. _Saya, ¿te encuentras bien?_

—Necesito sangre. Ya, ahora mismo —exigió.

— _En un par de horas estaré ahí. Sólo espera un poco, estamos en eso._

—También necesito otra cosa —David estuvo a punto de preguntar de qué se trataba, pero Saya se le adelantó—. Necesito que traigan a Hagi de Londres. Ahora mismo.

— _Pero, Saya, no tiene caso. Ustedes se encontrarán en…_

—Dije que lo traigan cuanto antes. ¡Hazlo!

Sin darle tiempo de decir nada más, colgó el teléfono.

Por unos instantes se vio tentada a arrojar el teléfono contra la pared, pero se detuvo en el último momento. En su lugar tomó aire y se pasó una mano por el cabello, despeinando su fleco. Se sentía ansiosa y enfurecida, como cuando se le escapaba un quiróptero de entre las manos.

Después de todo, se le había escapado el más importante Caballero de Diva, y no sólo eso, el muy maldito encima se había atrevido a violarla.

Pero por encima de todo eso, se sentía asquerosa. El aroma de Amshel impregnaba su ropa y piel, tanto que por unos instantes un fuerte hedor desagradable entró por sus fosas nasales haciéndola sentir mareos. Creyó que era la sangre, el sudor y el semen cuajados en su entrepierna, pero cuando miró a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que el aroma dulzón y nauseabundo tan característico de la podredumbre venía directamente de la granada cortada a la mitad que comió esa tarde.

La fruta estaba podrida: tenía la cáscara de un color naranja y opaco, atacada en algunas zonas por círculos desiguales de color café. Su centro era de un amarillo mostaza, seco y arrugado, y las semillas rojas estaban cubiertas por una película de hongos blancos. Allí donde la putrefacción había penetrado con más fuerza, las semillas se derritieron hasta formar múltiples pozos de un marrón verdoso.

Saya cerró los ojos con una mueca de asco deformando su cara. Con un furioso gruñido soltó un manotazo contra la granada podrida, que fue a estrellarse en la pared con una explosión aguada. El néctar muerto todavía escurría cuando Saya se dirigió al baño a grandes zancadas, sacándose en el camino la ropa impregnada con el olor de Amshel.

Necesitaba bañarse, quitarse de encima el olor de ese malnacido y, luego, hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, si es que quería seguir sobreviviendo.

* * *

Poco más de veinticuatro horas después David la llamó diciéndole que Hagi había llegado a Japón y que se dirigía directamente al hotel donde se hospedaba. Saya lo esperó despierta, en estado de alerta, sentada en el escritorio, con la katana desenfundada entre las manos. La noche anterior se había negado en rotundo a dormir en la cama donde Amshel la violó.

Sabía que si lo hacía sus pesadillas regresarían en forma de alucinaciones peores, más crueles de lo que ya eran, y no tenía tiempo de lidiar y superar un nuevo trauma cuando tenía la guerra pisándole los talones. Tenía traumas más que suficientes para tres vidas enteras, y no tenía pensado que uno nuevo doblegase su voluntad y torciera sus objetivos. No, aquello no la quebraría, no podía permitírselo y siquiera se daría el lujo de largar una sola lágrima. Lo único que podía permitirse era acabar con todos sus enemigos sin contemplaciones. La venganza era el único consuelo que se podía permitir desde el día en que decidió abrir la caja de Pandora.

Cerca de las tres de la mañana tocaron la puerta de su habitación. Saya se encontró a sí misma soltando un suspiro mezcla de sorpresa y miedo cuando los nudillos del otro lado la llamaron.

Apretando los dientes caminó en silencio hasta la puerta, alerta, en posición de ataque. Su mano derecha sujetaba con firmeza la empuñadura de la espada.

Tocaron una segunda vez, pero la chica no se movió.

—¿Saya? —Llamaron del otro lado—. Saya, soy yo.

Se quedó helada. _Era la misma frase_. Y la _misma_ voz.

 _Pero tenía que ser Hagi._

Abrió la puerta de un solo golpe y directamente apuntó con la espada. El Caballero dio un paso atrás cuando el filo se posó rápidamente frente a su cara, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos y llenos de sorpresa. Lentamente, levantó ambas manos.

—Saya… ¿qué haces? —murmuró—. Soy yo, Hagi.

—No hables —ordenó ella, cortante. El Caballero apretó la mandíbula como si quisiera acallar toda palabra que pugnara por escapar de su garganta, observando confundido cómo Saya lo veía de arriba a abajo una y otra vez, como estudiándolo.

El Caballero estaba enfundado en la gabardina negra que siempre usaba, y también llevaba el estuche de violonchelo al hombro. Su olor no despertaba en ella ninguna sospecha, era neutro como siempre, y su expresión, entre lo estoico y ligeramente intrigado, era natural, muy propia de él.

Sin decir nada se hizo a un lado y bajó la espada para que pasara. En silencio, Hagi se adentró en la habitación, observando entre curioso y asombrado a Saya. Estaba más seria que de costumbre, le rehuía la mirada, y por el olor a jabón que despedía el uniforme escolar que usaba pudo adivinar que recientemente las ropas habían sido lavadas.

—Saya…

—¡Cállate!

Se abalanzó contra él, empujándolo contra la pared en el acto y tapándole la boca con una mano, mientras lo acorralaba colocando el otro brazo contra su pecho. Hagi la miró estupefacto por la inesperada agresividad, sus ojos azules enfrentándose contra los ahora rojos y furiosos de Saya.

—Cállate, sólo cállate, maldita sea. No quiero escuchar tu voz —Apretó más firmemente su mano contra la cara y boca de él—. Hablarás cuando te lo ordene, ¿está claro?

Hagi asintió, mudo, y finalmente Saya lo soltó.

—De ahora en adelante te quedarás en la puerta, vigilando mientras duermo.

Volvió a asentir, con la penetrante mirada de la chica encima de él, cada vez más ansioso por el odio con el cual lo atravesaba, como si le hubiese hecho algo espantoso e imperdonable.

—Ponte de rodillas.

Hagi frunció ligeramente el ceño. A pesar de la agresividad que se había apoderado del comportamiento y personalidad de Saya desde su último despertar, y de la forma en que constantemente se desquitaba con él, _jamás_ le había pedido que se arrodillara ante ella como si fuese un esclavo; siempre que lo hacía era por voluntad propia.

Pero no se negó a la órden. Todavía confundido, preguntándose qué demonios pasaba, cuál había sido la urgencia de Saya por traerlo a Japón y la razón por la cual actuaba así con él de la nada, hizo exactamente lo que le dijo, plantando rodilla frente a ella.

—Mírame, levanta la cabeza —Obedeció, encontrándose con su rostro bordeado por las dos trenzas que caían delante de sus hombros hasta el pecho. Ya no lo veía como si lo odiara: en cambio, sus ojos estaban llenos de altivez, ira y determinación, pero por debajo de todo eso se dio cuenta de que lo miraba como a un aliado—. Quiero que me prometas una cosa, Hagi: cuando todo esto esté por terminar, quiero que mates a Amshel con tus propias manos. Quiero saber que está muerto, verlo morir frente a mis ojos, pero él será _tu_ presa. Quiero que lo hagas pagar por todo lo que ha hecho, y por todo lo que me _ha_ hecho. Haz lo _necesario_ para conseguirlo.

Hagi no pudo evitar parpadear un par de veces, intrigado por la inusual petición. Saya no se preocupaba demasiado por quién mataba a quién. Las presas que caían en las manos de ambos eran a base de la persecución y la oportunidad: al único enemigo que hasta ahora Saya había determinado como propio para llenarse las manos de sangre, era Diva.

Aquello había sido también era una órden para, finalmente, hablar.

—Lo juro, Saya —dijo Hagi con una seriedad solemne—. Cuando el momento llegue, mataré a Amshel con mis propias manos, y me aseguraré de que lo veas morir. Cueste lo que cueste.

Saya levantó el mentón con arrogancia. La severidad estaba impresa en los ojos rojos, al igual que la determinación con la cual su Caballero juraba cumplir aquel deseo.

—No me falles, Hagi.

Lo tomó del cuello de la gabardina bruscamente y lo obligó a ponerse de pie. Luego lo empujó un poco, alejándolo bruscamente de ella. Se dio la vuelta, sin mirarlo.

—Me daré una ducha —le avisó mientras se dirigía al baño, pero antes de entrar Hagi habló, aún contra las consecuencias de desobedecerla.

—Saya… —Guardo silencio, pero la chica solamente se detuvo. Apenas volvió el rostro para mirarlo de reojo—. ¿Por qué… me has pedido eso?

—Amshel vino anoche.

A su manera, se lo había confesado, y no tenía ninguna intención de darle los detalles escabrosos ni hablar de aquello nunca más. Tampoco tenía pensado decírselo a nadie más en el Escudo Rojo, ni siquiera a David, incluso si el agente era capaz de guardar el secreto; sabía que si hablaba, tarde o temprano todos lo sabrían, y los doctores de la organización no tardarían en insistir en examinarla, hacerle miles de pruebas y comprobar un posible embarazo que les diera más material de estudio sobre su especie. Saya no tenía ninguna intención de pasar por semejante humillación a costa de su propio ultraje, y por lo mismo, la promesa entre Hagi y ella de matar a Amshel sería también un tabú profundamente presente entre ambos, un secreto igual que el de su promesa de matarla cuando derramara la sangre cristalizada de Diva entre sus manos.

Sin decir nada más se metió al baño, pero Hagi, cuando comprendió la naturaleza de aquella confesión, sintió su sangre helarse al tiempo que sentía su garganta hervir y secarse a la vez con una ira similar a la de Saya, pero la suya era silenciosa y paciente. Aún así no se atrevió a decir nada.

Con el estomago revuelto, mirando obsesivamente la cama frente a él al tiempo que escuchaba la regadera y la caída del agua sobre el mosaico y el cuerpo de Saya, se sentó en silencio en el sofá. Finalmente soltó un suspiro que le resultó contradictorio con la pesadez que, hormigueando, se apoderó de sus piernas, cuando entonces notó algo fuera de lugar debajo de la cama, apenas sobresaliendo entre las sombras que se proyectaban tras la luz amarillenta de las lámparas de la pared.

Se arrodilló en el suelo y tomó entre sus dedos el objeto que había captado su atención: era el pétalo, maltratado y ligeramente marchito, de una rosa azul.

Y más que a Saya, con la furia subiendo como una ráfaga caliente por su esófago hasta dejarle en la boca el ácido sabor de la cólera, se juró a sí mismo matar a Amshel así tuviera que dejarse la vida en el acto.

Mientras tanto, bajo de la regadera, dejando que el agua cayera libremente por su cuerpo y cabello, Saya gruñó de dolor y se dobló ligeramente, con las manos sobre el vientre bajo, de pronto atacado por un doloroso pero familiar calambre que le proporcionó a la muchacha un alivio que llevaba años sin sentir.

Todavía sintiendo los espasmos internos de su útero, metió una mano entre sus muslos y sintió en las yemas de sus dedos un líquido cálido y espeso que no podía tratarse de agua. Cuando se miró los dedos la sangre mezclada con agua y jabón escurrió rápidamente a lo largo de su mano. Bajó la mirada y vio otro poco de sangre diluida con agua corriendo camino abajo por sus muslos.

Estaba menstruando.

 **FIN**

* * *

" _I want my innocence back_ _  
And if you can't give it to me_ _  
I will cut you down_ _._ _  
And I will run you through_ _  
With the dagger you sharpened_ _  
On my body and soul_ _  
Before you slit me in two_ _  
And then devoured me whole_ _._

I want my innocence back

 _And if you can't pacify me_

 _I will break your bones_ _._ _  
You think I'm bluffing, just try me_ _._ _  
I will never forget_ _  
The words you used to ensnare me_ _  
Till my dying day_ _  
You'll suffer for this, I swear_ _"_

 **I want my innocence back** **—Emilie Autumn**

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos! Antes que nada una disculpa por la descarada tardanza para subir el último capítulo de este pequeño fic. No tengo con qué excusarme, aunque me haya pasado las últimas semanas sufriendo por el calor y viendo series. Sólo espero que les haya gustado este fanfic y el final del mismo, aunque la situación que trata el fic sea tan espantosa.**

 **A decir verdad también decidí escribir esto porque, además de que me gusta imaginar a mis personajes preferidos en situaciones inusuales para ellos, soy una persona que tiene sueños muy vividos.**

 **La inspiración para este fanfic vino de un sueño que tuve (yo diría que más bien pesadilla) donde la Saya de TLV es drogada y secuestrada por un viejo rabo verde inmiscuido en una red de pornografía infantil. Como se imaginarán, en dicha pesadilla Saya es violada repetidas ocasiones por este personaje, el cual además grabar el abuso para luego venderlo. Claro que, para conseguir eso, la mantiene todo el tiempo lo bastante drogada para que no pueda defenderse, mientras el Escudo Rojo y David tratan de rastrearla al recibir, de forma anónima, una de las grabaciones donde Saya es violada.**

 **Para no hacerles el cuento largo, en dicha pesadilla, a los pocos días, Saya desarrolla resistencia a la droga hasta que finalmente es capaz de recuperar la consciencia y trazar un plan de escape. Suena muy grotesco, pero Saya finalmente logra escapar y matar a su victimario arrancándole el pene de un mordisco mientras la obligaba a hacerle sexo oral, para luego, de alguna forma (no me pregunten cómo, los sueños no suelen ser muy lógicos) escapa fingiendo su propia muerte.**

 **Debo confesar que cuando desperté quedé satisfecha con la venganza que se trazó en mi pesadilla, pero al despertar me dejó durante un par de días con un mal sabor de boca. Fue entonces que me comencé a preguntar qué pasaría si Saya viviera una situación similar, sin complicarlo tanto, eso sí, con el asunto de la trata y la pornografía y hacerlo un poco más apegado a cómo podrían suceder las cosas con respecto a The Last Vampire y Blood Plus porque, a mi parecer, en Plus el tema de la violación es algo bastante recurrente, si nos ponemos a pensar en las muchas insinuaciones que se dan a lo largo de la misma, donde se da a entender que Amshel abusó sexualmente de Diva mientras esta se encontraba cautiva, así como los planes que sus Caballeros hicieron con respecto a secuestrar a Hagi y llevarlo ante ella y, obviamente, la violación de Riku a manos de Diva.**

 **Uf, creo que al final sí les hice el cuento largo, pero en fin, muchísimas gracias por su paciencia, por tomarse el tiempo de leer este fanfic y los comentarios.**

 **[A favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo]**

 **Me despido,**

 **Agatha Romaniev.**


End file.
